


Bathing in Stardust

by demonshide7



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Ravi and dreams....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing in Stardust

Taekwoon looked up at the stars.  He was alone on the balcony of the high rise in Tokyo.  He wasn’t feeling particularly well.  Which is why he was left in Tokyo and they went to China.  He only had a few days to get well.  They had a concert coming up in Tokyo.

He was bundled up in the blankets as he lay on the lounger and stared at the stars.  He thought he found a formation of the Big….

“Leo hyung!” a shout was heard.

Leo sluggishly looked out and turned on the lamp beside him.

The deep voiced man saw the light and immediately went towards the balcony.

“What are you doing there, hyung?  You’ll get sicker,” Wonshik said.

Leo shook his head.

“I wanted.. to see…starlight,” Leo said pointing to the little dots in the sky. 

Wonshik sighed.  He went back inside and brought out two more thick comforters with him.  He arranged  them on top of his hyung and then he scooted next to his hyung on the lounger.  He pulled his hyung to him and pulled the comforters around them.

“Okay, hyung, let me see what you’re looking at,” Wonshik sighed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing the recording in China?” Leo asked.

“It’s done, hyung and immediately after, I left,” Wonshik said.  “The others will come back in two days after they get instructions on the next installment.  I’ll learn it here.”

“Yeonah didn’t stop you?”

“Are you kidding me?  He would have come if he wasn’t the leader.  He practically shoved me out the door!  He’s worried about you, you know that, right?”

Leo nodded. 

“Are they okay?  Jaehwannie, Binnie, and Hyukkie?”

“They’re tired, too, hyung.  But they’re okay.  You’ll see them in two days,” Wonshik reassured him.

Silence stretched before them as one by one, the city lights started to turn off.  And the stars shone brighter in the night sky. 

“You can only see them shine when it’s dark around you,” Leo whispered against Wonshik’s neck.

Wonshik kissed Leo’s forehead in reply gauging the other’s temperature.  He sighed in relief.  His hyung’s temperature was clammy, but not hot. 

“Shikkie… I want… to see you bathed in stardust… “ Leo said.

Wonshik wanted to awwwww at his hyung.  Sometimes, his Leo hyung was just too cute!

“I want to see you bathed in that, too, hyung,” Wonshik whispered back.  “For now, let’s bath under starlight and get you well, okay?”

Leo nodded.  It would be a while before Wonshik cajoled the man to go back inside. 

 

They were in Thailand for a much needed R&R.  Ravi and Leo were the only ones travelling further.  Wonshik was excited and couldn’t sit still. 

“Shikkie,” Leo admonished quietly.  “What’s got you so excited?”

“You’ll see, hyung, you’ll see!” 

The car finally stopped near a dock.  Wonshik excitedly pulled Leo into a local boat.  He urged Leo to strip down to his swim shorts. 

“I promise that you’ll like this, hyung,” Wonshik said at Leo’s trepidation.

“Shik-ah… tell me,” Leo asked.

When the boat was underway, Wonshik smiled at his hyung. 

“Remember you wanted to see me bathed in stardust?” Leo nodded.

“How about moondust or star light or moon light… anyway… something similar…”

They were out inside a lake somewhere.  Wonshik had asked the hotel guide early on.  And he was excited.  He had heard of such things.  But it would still be such a treat to see his hyung in stardust.

 

Wonshik went out of the boat first and slid slowly into the darkened water.  And swirled the water. 

Under Leo’s watchful eyes, the lake water came to life, bathing Wonshik in ethereal light of a thousand pieces of  stars. 

“Come to me, hyung,” Wonshik cajoled.  “Let’s bathe in star dust.”

Leo leapt into the water followed by two of the guides. 

Leo and Wonshik laughed as the water came alive with pieces of stars and it coated their bodies for a while.  It was like bathing in stardust.

 

On the ride back, Leo leaned into Wonshik and said, “Thank you, Shikkie!  It was a privilege to share that with you.”

Wonshik kissed his hyung’s forehead in the darkness and whispered, “You can thank me properly later on, hyung.”

Leo laughed loudly.  “Yes, I suppose I can.”


End file.
